Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs Larkin
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: It is Link and Tracy's wedding day. Tracy is pregnant with Link's baby. NO SLASH. Parings will be, Trink, Penweed, WilburEdna, CornyMaybelle, OMCOFC.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. They belong to Adam Skankman and John Waters. I do own the plot and any characters you don't know. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

**Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs. Larkin**

****

Tracy Turnblad, soon to be Larkin, was so nervous, she felt like being sick. She was less then five minutes away from becoming Mrs Link Larkin. She and Link, at the age of eighteen, were about to marry, to become husband and wife, whether they were ready for it or not.

She and Link had both never regretted allowing their overwhelming teenage hormones to take over them, anymore so then they did that day. And because they had, in the heat of the moment been careless, their lives had been permanently altered.

Altered in the sense that they were to become teenage parents within the next five and a half months, Tracy was three and a half months pregnant with Link's baby.

They had merely graduated from High school less then four weeks ago. Tracy was thankful, thankful that she had at least been allowed to graduate and receive her diploma, along with Link, Penny and Seaweed.

Tracy looked up as her mother, Edna Turnblad, exited the small room in the church, in which the ceremony was to take place. Her father, Wilbur Turnblad, immediately entered and closed the door behind him.

He took in the sight of his baby girl, all dressed in white satin and silk. Her hair was arranged in her usual style, but instead of it being straight at the back, it had been placed in curls. The hair style was held in place with a lot of hair spray and a pure snow white head band.

She was wearing a long white veil, which flowed down to her knees. It had been secured to the back of her head with clear coloured bobbies pins. She was also wearing her mothers pearl earrings and necklace, which she had worn when she had married Wilbur.

He thought she looked stunning in the gown that "The Dynamites", who worked at Mr. Pinky's, had been making for the last two months, a month after they discovered Tracy was pregnant.

Maybelle had told Tracy to look through a wedding magazine. And then pick a gown that she liked. Then they would then have the gown made at Mr. Pinky's. Tracy had happily agreed and had chosen out of a magazine that Link's mother had gotten for her to look through.

Link had asked for Wilbur and Edna's permission to marry their daughter, right after he and Tracy had informed her parents together, that she was expecting. Link had insisted it was only right that he married Tracy, as he had gotten her pregnant.

He had admitted to Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad that he had been planning on proposing to Tracy after they'd graduated and moved to New York together, after Link had been offered a chance to dance on one of the shows there.

Tracy and Link had not wanted to be parted from each other. His hand had just been pushed a couple of months earlier then he had originally planned. Even so, the outcome would be the same, they would just be starting a family sooner then they had wanted. And Tracy wouldn't be able to do what she had originally intended straight away, once in New York.

Although, it had been agreed upon, that once the baby was five years of age and Link had some money behind him to support them. Then Tracy planned to go to school to qualify as a dance teacher, as she wanted to teach others to dance.

Edna and Wilbur had been furious with both teens, as had Mr. and Mrs. Larkin, Link's parents. They accused them of being irresponsible. And that they were too young to become parents.

But as it were, they had gone and done what they had. Now it was up to them to deal with it. No matter the out come, they would have to marry, as it was only considered the proper thing left to do.

Link Larkin was so nervous, that he feared he was about to be sick. His best man, Seaweed Stubbs, cringed at his friends pale complexion. He swore silently to himself, that the other teen was looking more then a little on the green side, to say the least.

He couldn't believe that Tracy and Link were getting married so soon. He knew Link had planned on asking Tracy to marry him after they'd graduated from High school. But Link had told him, that once they were engaged, they wouldn't be marrying for at least a year and a half afterwards.

He and Penny were stunned. They were finding it hard to believe, that Tracy was pregnant with Link's baby. That their best friends with going to be parents at the age of eighteen. It was just unreal.

But Penny had pointed out, that at least Tracy wasn't like Brenda. Who wasn't allowed to graduate and had been removed from the Corny Collin's show. Brenda had been seventeen and still had a year of school to go. And she had been removed from the show, because she was a slim girl and was obviously showing. It would have looked bad for the show.

Tracy on the other hand was eighteen and had gotten pregnant less then three months before they were due to graduate. And luckily for her, she hadn't realised until eight weeks before graduation. And she had not revealed to anyone at school or on the Corny Collin's show, that she was pregnant. It had been easy to hide, seeing as Tracy was naturally a plus sized girl.

This had meant, she had been allowed to graduate and receive her diploma. This also meant that once the baby was five years of age, old enough to be left with a nanny, Tracy could go back to a school and train to be a dancing instructor.

Tracy refused to be a typical stay at home mom. She planned on having a career and children. She didn't care what people would say or think of her. Link admired her for this. He was glad that she wasn't going to let the fact she was going to be a mother ruin her dreams, like most girls and women tended to do.


	2. Two

**Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs. Larkin**

Tracy took a deep breath, as she picked up her medium sized bouquet of Pink and pure white Roses, which were wrapped in the same material as her veil and were being held together with a pink and a white ribbon.

This was finally it, she was about to exchange vows with and give herself to Link for the rest of their lives. She smiled nervously at her father, as she took the arm he offered to her, before they exited the room, making their way towards the main area of the church, where Link, the priest and the rest of the guests were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Link and Seaweed were already waiting in their positions at the front with the priest, as Penny, as the maid of honour, slowly made her way down the isle. She was followed by Lil Inez, who was on the arm of Links seventeen year-old cousin, Matthew Alexander Larkin. She was the only bridesmaid, which was how Tracy had wanted it.

She at Sixteen was dressed in the same dress as Penny. It was a floor length strapless dress that was an off white colour. And there was a pale pink ribbon wrapped around her waist.

Both Penny and Lil Inez had their hair down and placed in curls. Both were wearing a pink head band on their heads, which matched the shade of the long ribbon around their waists.

Each girl was wearing white heels and were carrying small posies, consisting of just pink roses, wrapped in the same material that Tracy's veil was made of. The posies were held in place with pink and white ribbons.

Link and Seaweed smiled at both girls. Seaweed thought Penny and his little sister hadn't looked more beautiful up until then. Both girls looked stunning, which only made Link even more desperate to see and know how Tracy looked.

As soon as the music had ceased to play, it soon started up again with the bridal march. Link took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, as he watched the two double oaks doors at the other end of the church start to open wide.

His breath caught in his throat, as he took in the sight of his love, dressed all in snow white, on the arm of her father. She looked stunning and was glowing. She looked positively radiant. Link swore he fell in love with her all over again, right in that moment.

Seaweed beamed at the sight of his friend walking down the isle on the arm of her father. He turned to see what Link's reaction was. He wasn't disappointed. He had to stifle a chuckle. His friend was so in love, it practically shined out of him. He was waiting for Link's feet to start leaving the ground and for him to start floating.

Soon Tracy stopped in front of Link. Wilbur nodded to Link, as he handed his daughters hand to the younger man. Link returned the nod, as a silent understanding pass between the two. If you hurt my baby girl, you better start running, as I'll kill you. Link got the message loud and clear.

Wilbur then stood to one side. Tracy then handed her bouquet over to Penny, who beamed at her, Tracy returned the smile. Tracy then turned back to Link and the priest.

The priest then went though the usual formalities. Saying how marriage was a holy state, that shouldn't be entered into lightly. He then asked if anyone knew of any lawful impediment, as to why Link and Tracy shouldn't be wed. No protest came.

The priest, seeing it was safe to continue, turned to Wilbur and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married?" Wilbur stepped forward and said, "I and her mother do." He then went and sat beside his wife, who was already in tears, as was Mrs. Larkin.

The priest began to read a passage from the Bible, by the request of Tracy. Tracy was by no means religious, nor was link. But Tracy couldn't help but feel that the verse was incredibly beautiful. The words just seemed to ring true, when she thought of Link and herself together.

"**Love is patient. Love is kind.**

**Love does not envy, nor is it prideful.**

**It is not puffed up.**

**It does not behave rudely.**

**Love does not seek to have its own way…**

**Love keeps no record of wrongs.**

**It does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth.**

**Love bears all things, believes all things,**

**hopes all things and endures all things.**

**Love never fails."**

Once he had finished the verse, the priest then turned to Link and asked him, "Will you, Lincoln James Larkin, take Tracy Edna Turnblad, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Link replied without any hesitation. "I will."

The priest then turned to Tracy and asked the same question. "And will you, Tracy Edna Turnblad, take Lincoln James Larkin, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Tracy replied immediately, "I will."

After a brief pause, he turned to face Link once more and said, "Repeat after me." Link nodded. "I Lincoln James Larkin" Link repeated, "I Lincoln James Larkin." The priest went on, "Take you Tracy Edna Turnblad, take you Tracy Edna Turnblad, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

The priest added and Link repeated, "To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in sickness and health." He paused once more before concluding. "For richer and for poorer, for richer and for poorer, until death we do part, until death we do part."

He then repeated the same process with Tracy. "I Tracy Edna Turnblad" Tracy repeated, "I Tracy Edna Turnblad." He went on, "Take you Lincoln James Larkin, take you Lincoln James Larkin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

He added, "To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in sickness and health." He concluded, "For richer and for poorer, for richer and for poorer. Until death we do part, until death we do part."

He then turned to Seaweed and asked, "The rings please." Seaweed removed the two matching golden bands from the inner pocket of his suit coat. He then handed the rings to the priest, who placed them down upon the Bible he had been reading from.

After the priest had blessed the rings, he then turned to Link and said, "Please take this ring and repeat after me." Link nodded, before reaching out to take the thinner looking of the two golden bands. He then turned and took Tracy's hand.

The priest then said, "I Lincoln James Larkin, I Lincoln James Larkin. Give you Tracy Edna Turnblad; give you Tracy Edna Turnblad, this ring as a sign and symbol, this ring as a sign and symbol, of my love and devotion, of my love and devotion. With this ring I dewed, with this ring I dewed."

Link then pushed the ring down Tracy's left ring finger, to join her diamond engagement ring. It was a delicate golden band with a round solitaire white diamond, mounted on top. The diamond was rather large.

It had belonged to Link's grandmother, on his father's side of the family. The Larkin family name came from money, due to owning a successful chain of stores that sold the most exquisite of diamonds.

The priest then turned to Tracy and gestured to the remaining, thicker and larger golden band, resting in the centre of the Bible. He then said, "Repeat after me and place the ring on his left hand."

Tracy nodded and picked up the ring, she then turned to face Link and repeated what the priest said, "I Tracy Edna Turnblad, I Tracy Edna Turnblad. Give you Lincoln James Larkin; give you Lincoln James Larkin, this ring as a sign and symbol, this ring as a sign and symbol, of my love and devotion, of my love and devotion. With this ring I dewed, with this ring I dewed."

Tracy then pushed the golden band down onto his left ring finger, where it rested perfectly and comfortably. She and Link then turned to face the priest once more.

The priest then finally concluded, "Now, with the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Link and nodded, as he told him. "You may kiss your bride." Link nodded to the priest in return, with a smile.

He turned to face Tracy, smiling lovingly at her, as he reached out with both hands, cupping her face. He then closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips with his own, in a gentle, loving and passionate kiss.

After a few moments, they ended the kiss, before turning to face everyone and beamed, as everyone started to clap. The priest announced. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln James Larkin."

Edna and Mrs Larkin were both in tears, as they watched Tracy and Inez embrace, before Tracy and Penny did the same. Tracy then reaccepted her bouquet from Penny. And Link shook hands with his best man Seaweed, then with his cousin. All three were grinning at each other widely.

Both Wilbur and Mr, Larkin beamed and smiled indulgently at their wives, as they handed the tearful duo a handkerchief each. They then all watched, as Link and Tracy walked down the isle arm in arm. They were followed by Penny and Seaweed, and Inez and Matthew, also arm in arm.


	3. Three

**Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs. Larkin**

After Seaweed and had made his best man speech, Link and Tracy shared their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to Dean Martin's, "Ain't That a Kick in The Head".

**How lucky can one guy be?  
I kissed her and she kissed me.  
Like a fella once said:  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?" **

Tracy laughed in delight, as Link happily twirled her around the dance floor. Corny and Maybelle looked on in contentment, as they watched the two teens dance in laughter and contentment.

Maybelle patted her husband's hands lovingly, that encircled her waist. Corny placed a loving and gentle kiss on his wife's cheek and snuggled closer into her back.

They still felt like the newly weds, that they hadn't been in over six months. Even after six months of marriage, they still felt like it was only yesterday, that they were dancing their first dance as husband and wife.

**The room was completely black,  
I hugged her and she hugged back.  
Like a sailor said quote:  
"Ain't that a hole in a boat?"**

Link had never felt so alive, not even when he sang or dance did he feel such contentment. His wife looked stunning. Her laughter was the most beautiful and soothing music to his ears.

His wife, "Wife" the very word, it makes him beam like a fool. Oh how he loved the sound of that. She was his, his Tracy, his Lil Darlin. His to the very end, just as he is hers.

**My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin'  
My life is gonna be beautiful. **

Tracy flushed in pleasure, as Link pulled her closer and sang in a husky tone in her ear, before gently kissing her on the nose. She was drowning in love, contentment and happiness so strong, she felt like she could be sick with it.

Link felt the same, the lyrics to the song explained beautifully and perfectly how he was currently feeling, how he always felt around his Tracy. Whenever she smiled at him, or kissed him. The sound of her laughter was enough to send him over board into a tail spin of warmth that melted him.

**I've sunshine enough to spread,  
It's just like the fella said.  
Tell me quick,  
ain't that a kick in the head? **

Edna and Wilbur snuggled up to each other, as they beamed lovingly at their daughter, as she danced with their new son in law. They both looked so happy, content, oh so very much in love. It was enough to bring tears of love and joy to the eyes of the elder Turnblads. Their baby girl was all grown up and in love.

Mr. and Mrs. Larkin were cuddling in a similar fashion to their new in laws. Mrs. Larkin had tears of joy in her eyes, while Mr. Larkin looked so happy and content, that it practically shined out of him.

Their baby boy was happy, in love, married to the woman of his dreams. They loved Tracy like she was one of their own, just like Edna and Wilbur did with Link. Both the Turnblads and the Larkins were delighted to welcome Link and Tracy to the family.

Penny and Seaweed were both grinning in delight, as they watched their best friends dance. Penny sighed in contentment, as Seaweed held her against him. It would be hers and Seaweeds turn this time next year. She could hardly wait.

Her mother no longer had a say, as Penny was eighteen and no longer living at home with her obsessive Bible bashing mother. She lived with Seaweed and his family and shared a room with Lil Inez. Maybelle refused to allow them to share a room, at least not until they married the following year.

**Like the fella once said:  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?" **

Like the sailor said quote:  
"Ain't that a hole in a boat?" 

After the song ended, most couples got up and danced to the next couple of songs that were played. Tracy and Link's parents had gone halves and hired a string quartet. Well, Link's parents paid the larger amount of the cost, for obvious reasons.

An hour and a half later, after Link and Tracy had cut their wedding cake, which consisted of three layers. And they had fed a piece to each other, which Tracy had managed to avoid wearing it on her face, due to not liking the mischievous glint that had appeared in her husband's bright blue eyes.

**My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin'  
My life is gonna be beautiful. **

Once they had finished cutting the cake, Tracy stood on the dance floor, as all of the single women gathered behind her, all ready to catch the bouquet, as she threw it over her shoulder, up high in the air, after she jumped up, due to her short height.

Tracy turned and giggled when she saw whom exactly how managed to catch her bouquet. It was Penny, who flushed brightly. Tracy giggled, as Link teasingly told Seaweed that perhaps Penny was trying to tell him something. This caused Seaweed to flush and shoot his friend a mock glare.

**She's telling me we'll be wed,  
She's picked out a king size bed,  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick. **

Once Link had brought out a chair and placed it in the centre of the dance floor. Tracy sat down then lifted the hem of her wedding gown, as Link got down on one knee in front of her.

She had to stifle a giggle behind her hand, as she felt his warm hand brush against her thigh, as he rolled the garter down her leg. She lifted her foot slightly to aid him, as he removed it completely. The garter was made of ivory lace and had a pale blue ribbon and was out lined in tiny white pearls.

Link's breath caught in his throat at the view from underneath Tracy's gown. A view only he was currently seeing. He could see just a hint of the white stockings and white lace French knickers and a white garter belt, which held up her lace stockings.

Link practically staggered to his feet, feeling more then a little hot under the collar. Tracy was not as innocent as people thought. She knew exactly what Link had discovered under her gown. And couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. She felt a thrill of pleasure, when she realised the effect she had upon him.

Link took a deep breath. Boy was it getting hot in there. He turned his back to the unmarried men, whom had all gathered behind him. He lifted the garter and threw it up high over his shoulder.

He turned when he heard some cheering and hoots from the men. He smirked when he discovered it was a very flushed Seaweed whom had caught it. He called out, laughter in his voice. "Well, Seaweed, I guess you and Penny are the next to get married."

Penny and Seaweed walked into the centre of the dance floor. She handed the bouquet back to Tracy for safe keeping. Then she lifted the hem of her dress and lifted her high heel clad foot, allowing him to roll the garter mid way up her thigh.

Once she lowered her dress, it was hers and Seaweed's turn to share a dance together. They danced to the song "At Last, by Elle Fitzgerald". Both looked happy and content. It was more then obvious, that the next wedding to be attended would be Penny and Seaweed's.

**Tell me quick,  
Oh, ain't that a kick...?  
Tell me quick,  
ain't that a kick in the head? **

"**Dean Martin, Ain't it a kick to the head"**


	4. Four

**Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs. Larkin**

Link closed the door behind Tracy, as they entered the hotel room that Corny and Maybelle had paid for, for the night. It was the honeymoon suit. It was a wedding gift to Link and Tracy. The room was not overly extravagant, but it was still considered an up scale hotel.

Tracy wasn't nervous in the least. It wasn't like she was a virgin bride. She was a blushing bride, but by no means a virgin. The fact she was currently three and a half months pregnant tended to make the virgin bride requirement nil and void.

Link locked the door, as Tracy proceeded to unpin the veil from the back of her head. She then removed the white head band from atop her head. That was followed by her shoes. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to be rid of the shoes.

Tracy, who had her to back to Link, did not realise he had slowly made his way up behind her, until she felt his arms wrap around her front, pulling her against him. She sighed and laid her head against his chest, as he lovingly nuzzled her neck with his cheek, lips and his nose.

She titled her head to the side, to give him better access to her neck, as he begun to gently kiss and nibble on the soft and sensitive skin. She let out a hiss of pleasure, when he started to suckle on her neck. He was determined to leave his mark, as was customary with Link every single time things became heated between them.

Tracy didn't care. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Link leaned forwards and captured her lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it, before suckling it into his mouth.

Tracy let out a whimper, as he deepened the kiss and kissed her harder. If there were one thing Link did with absolute perfection, then it was kissing, no doubt.

Link pulled her closer, until he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. He moaned when he felt her nipples harden against his chest, through the silk of the bodice of her wedding gown.

He broke the kiss and kissed his way up her jaw, until he reached her ear. He gently suckled her lobe into his mouth and nibbled on the tender skin, causing her to whimper. He released it with one last lick, before he kissed his way back down her neck, suckling on her pulse point in the process. He could feel her pulse quicken under his tongue as he happily suckled.

Once he pulled away, he reached behind her to pull the hidden zipper down. The sound of the zipper was unnaturally loud in the silence of the room, bar the occasional whimper from Tracy and the sound of lips meeting bare skin.

Once the zipper was open all the way down to her waist, he took the front of the bodice and with Tracy's help pulled it forward. She slipped her arms out of the long sleeves of the gown.

Once her top half was exposed to him, she with his help slipped the bottom of half of the gown down her waist and legs. Once it pooled at her feet, Link bent over and picked up the gown, before placing it on a nearby chair.

When Link turned back around to face Tracy, he gasped, as his breath caught in his throat. For there, flushing brightly under his stunned gaze stood Tracy. She was dressed in a white silk and lace spaghetti strapped Basque, with matching spender belt, matching lace panties and white stocking, trimmed in white lace.

Link swallowed hard. He'd gotten a brief glimpse of the stockings earlier on, when he had been removing the garter. But that brief glimpse had surely been Childs play, especially when compared to what now lay before him now. Nothing could have prepared him for the breath taking sight.

"Your beautiful Trace" Link barely managed to choke out. Tracy flushed brightly, lowering her eyes to the floor. She smiled sweetly and replied, "You've seen me in my undergarments before, Link. What's so different now?"

Link choked out, "Trace, Baby doll, you undergarments have never quite been like this before. They've never actually been sexy, deliberately sexy I mean."

Tracy giggled and told him, "It was Maybelle's idea. She said it was our wedding night. And that a wife should always wear something beautiful for her husband."

Link pulled her close to him and commented with an appreciative smile, "Well, you've certainly accomplished that. You look stunning." Tracy swallowed, when she saw the slyly smile that suddenly curved his lips, as he added, "I believe you'll look even more stunning without it."

Before Tracy could even comment, he had captured her lips hard and passionately. When he pulled away, he reached behind her and started to unlace the lace cords on the back of the Basque. Once they were completely unlaced, he bent down and unclipped the hooks that were keeping the stocking held up in place.

He then reached out and tugged on the straps. He tugged them down, pulling the Basque off completely, to reveal her bare naked breasts. Link felt his mouth go dry at the sight of them. He had always found Tracy's breasts beautiful, especially bare, like they currently were.

He then led her over to the bed. He then gently pushed her onto it, where she landed on her back. He leaned back on his knees. He then gazed down at his wife, who was naked bar a pair of white lace panties and white laced trimmed stockings.

Tracy gazed back at him, noticing he was still fully clothed, shoes included. She sighed and pouted, "Link, I'm starting to feel awfully exposed. Your wearing far too much. Don't you think it would be polite and reasonable if you were to even out the odds here?"

Link chuckled. He nodded and replied, "Alright. Care to help me out here, like a good little wife?" Tracy snorted and commented, "Just because I'm now your wife Lincoln, does not mean I'm going to automatically become your slave. You just think about and remember that."

She then reached out to help him slip out of the jacket of his black tux. He snorted and told her, as she proceeded to undo his bow tie, before lowering his suspenders. "I could take serious offence to that, Lil Darlin."

Tracy giggled and slowly started undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt one by one. She replied matter of factly, "But you won't. If you wanted a slave, you would have hired a nanny cook and maid and then married her. I'll cook and wash your clothing for you, Link. But I won't be your slave and bend to your every whim."

Link leaned forwards and kissed her, after pulling his shirt out of his trousers, then removing it and throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Link then leaned forward andnibbled and suckled on every inch of skin he uncovered as he slowly pulled her stockings down, leaving her in only her white lace panties.

Tracy whimpered, as his leaned forward and suckled and nibbled the sensitive skin around her navel. He then stood up, causing her to shiver and whimper at the lack of physical contact.

He proceeded to unbuckle his belt then unbutton and unzipped his trousers. Tracy watched as he lowered his trousers slowly. She eyed him from between lush filled dark chocolate brown eyes. Link shivered and felt himself harden even more at the intensity of her gaze.

He then kicked his pants to one side and walked back over to the bed, wearing only a pair of white boxer shorts. Tracy beckoned him to come closer, when he stopped at the bottom of the bed.

Link kneeled on the bed and made his way over to Tracy. She spread her legs, allowing him to kneel between them. He then gestured for her to lift her hips, she complied. He then slowly pulled her panties down inch by inch. Tracy tugged on his hair and told him, "Don't tease me, we have all night. Just let me have one release then you can torture me all you like."

Link nodded, grinning widely, as he pulled her panties down the rest of the way. She then kicked them off the rest of the way. He then gently allowed his hands to explore her bare naked form. He relished the softness of her silky smooth skin under his exploring palms.

He leaned forward resting his weight on his forearms and kissed her hard and hungrily slanting his mouth over hers. She moaned into his mouth and slowly trailed her hand down his stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch, until she reached the waist band of his white boxer shorts.

She reached down and hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and proceeded to pull them down over his hips, when he lifted them to aid her and pulled them past his thighs. He managed to slip them off the rest of the way, before kicking them off completely.

He then relaxed in the cradle of her open spread legs. He took hold of his shaft and placed it at her opening. He then pushed forwards, impaling her in one go, to the hilt. They muffled their loud moans of pleasure in each others mouths.

He took hold of her hips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They then began a slow steady pace. They rocked gently against each other, just enjoying being close and connected with each other so intimately. There was no need to rush; it was just the two of them, enjoying their slow loving making.

They gently and softly kissed as they continued to rock against each other. Soon that was not enough for either of them. So Link began to pull out of her before thrusting in again. He continued to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, rocking his hips against hers, as she grinded her clit against the base of his shaft. They broke the kiss, and continued to thrust against each other.

Link sped up his thrust when Tracy panted, "Faster Link please harder." She met him thrust for thrust, as he began to thrust into her harder and faster. Soon he was pounding into her.

She bucked up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon all that could be heard was the quite breathy moans and panting. Sweat slicked skin hitting against equally sweat slicked skin, as they moved against each other.

He lifted her hips and placed her legs over his shoulders so her feet were resting at the side of his head, as he shifted his hips changing the angle of his thrusts. He kneeled on his knees and began to pound into her deeper and harder and faster. She threw her head back and arched her back.

With a few more hard and fast paced thrusts, they came with in seconds of each other. He came hard and fast inside of her. They quickly muffled their shouts of pleasure into each others mouths, as they rode out the rest of their orgasms, trembling against each other until they were completely spent.

Tracy lowered her legs onto the bed and cradled Link against her, as he slumped spent and exhausted against her. Slowly Link pulled out of her; they both felt the emptiness as soon as he did. He rolled over taking her with him.

He took hold of the blankets and covered the both of them, as they lay together, their bodies entwined to the point that it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

They lay there sharing lazy kisses, waiting for sleep to claim them both. Link murmured against her forehead "I love you, I love you so much." She replied "I love you to." They remained entwined until a couple of hours later, when they were ready to go again.

This continued on until the early hours of the morning. When they were finally spent for the last time they lay happily and save in each others embrace.

_**AN: Ok that's complete. Let me know if you would like a prequel to this, showing how Tracy ended up pregnant, then leading up to the wedding. And would you like for me to write a sequel to this, showing the progress of Tracy's pregnancy and her giving birth? Let me know.**_

**_AN 2: If you want to see this chapter unedited, in its full Nc-17 form. The go to my profile, The link will be there. Let me know if the link doesn't work, I'll get around to fixing it._**


End file.
